


Surrender

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunter verse, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Had Shiro gone feral, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, feral Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: The only way to get Shiro back was to woo him with his omega wiles, or so Kolivan claimed. The Blade had seemed skeptical. Keith was skeptical too, but he was willing to attempt anything to bring his mate back to sanity.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the 'Alpha Hunter' universe that I wanted to round up. A bit of a what-if scenario, had Shiro gone full feral.

"You could be killed."

 

Keith paused in his gathering of nesting materials and turned. Coran stood several paces away, face pale and pinched, looking very much as if he were afraid to come too close, lest he lose something dear to him. Keith understood. He had spent the last five months playing the game of maintaining a safe distance, standing close, but never too close; by his mate's side...but not actually there when the alpha needed him. He was paying for his faithlessness then, he supposed.

He sighed, shutting his eyes, chin dropping. "I know. It's always a possibility. But...it's Shiro. Underneath that--that _thing_ \--it's Shiro. He needs me."

There was a rush of footsteps and his shoulders were grasped firmly. 

"That is not Shiro!" Coran declared vehemently. "It may be his body, but it is not his mind!"

"I know that!" Keith snapped, wrenching himself free of the man's grasp. He stumbled back a step, chest heaving. Panic had set in hours ago, as he wrestled with his conscience. Was this a good idea? Absolutely not. Did he need to do it? He felt he had to. Estranged though they were, Shiro was still his mate. If anyone would be able to slip past the feral beast's defenses and find the shred of humanity left, it would be him.

"Ever since he came back, Shiro has only wanted me." A vicious part of his brain piped up that if he hadn't been so frigid, they might have avoided this end. Too late to cry over it now. "Shiro, the alpha, they both want me. If he wanted to kill me, he could have already. I don't think--"

Coran made an indignant sound. "You cannot predict the actions of a feral animal! He may want you--most likely just to rut--but who's to say what he'll do if you upset him?!"

Embarrassment burned hot in Keith's cheeks. It was no secret what the alpha wanted to do with him. He knew what he was about. Boiled down to simplest, vulgar terms, he was handing himself over to be mounted, turned into the proper bitch of a feral alpha. It sounded ridiculous every time he thought of it, but they had no other plan left, other than to satisfy the alpha's wants. Perhaps with his desires satiated, the mindless drive to rut would dissipate and the man's true self would reappear. 

It was a big maybe. Not worth his life, so Coran clearly thought.

"I love Shiro." he lowered his head in shame. "Maybe I haven't shown it lately, but...I love Shiro. He's my mate. I would do anything for him, risk anything. I'm doing this, no matter what you or anyone else says."

Coran would not argue further, for which Keith was grateful. Unlike many others, Coran was a man who recognized when others had made up their minds and respected those wishes. Had he wanted someone to dissuade him from his reckless decisions, Keith knew that he older omega would have read that desire and taken up the campaign. As was, he needed courage, not second guesses.

The man left him to his thoughts, the air remaining tense and heavy as Keith continued packing up his belongings. He broke into a hysterical fit of laughter when he was finished, going through a quick checklist to make sure he had remembered everything. Just pretending he was going away on a little trip. It was nothing big. _Just bring the essentials; you'll be back soon_. As if this plan did not have a high percentage rate of failure; as if that failure could potentially mean death or permanent imprisonment with his mad mate. 

With a heavy sigh, Keith grabbed his bag, hefting it onto his shoulder and leaving his room.

=====

Coran stood by his side, staring hard at his face but maintaining his silence. Allura had an equally unpleasant expression on her face, but she listened with the rest as Kolivan explained how he would need to be introduced into the environment. At the moment, Shiro was isolated in a single room; once he was situated in his room, the level would be locked down and Shiro would be freed. 

"He'll be upset that he's been contained for so long." Keith muttered. "He hates being in cages. The galra really messed with his head."

It did not need to be said. He would have been better saying nothing, but his nerves were frayed and babbling helped ease a slight bit of his worry. The Alteans shared a wary look. Kolivan frowned, making no comment. 

"Do you have your nesting materials?" the Blade asked. 

Keith patted the side of his bag. 

"Good. You will need a place of comfort. I expect though that you will be sharing that nest."

"Of course. Ever since he got back, Shiro has wanted into my nest." A notion which still terrified him. He prayed to god that this plan would work. He needed his mate, his Shiro. The only reason he had agreed to this foolhardy plan was because of his own selfish needs. Was it about him or was it about Shiro? Keith did not know. He did not want to know. 

He swallowed thickly. "Is there--what's the plan if, after a few weeks, Shiro doesn't get better?"

His query was met with telling silence. 

"Jesus--"

"You will be retrieved." Kolivan was quick to interject. "But for your mate, we will have to find a different solution. Until we know the whys and wherefores of his feral turn, we cannot accurately predict what may need to be done for his salvation."

None of which was reassuring to Keith. His 'retrieval' would depend on his mate's behavior and after so many months of being forced at arms length, who could predict if Shiro would even allow him out of his sight long enough to be taken back to the castleship proper. Keith rather doubted it would be that easy. Shiro was clingy to begin with--a fact the man always played down--but a feral Shiro was absolutely possessive. Getting out of the alpha's sights would be a challenge that he hoped he would not have to undertake. 

The more he thought about it, the more he began to second guess. If they delayed any longer, he might lose his nerve.

"Let's do this."

=====

They were a somber bunch as they descended the staircase towards the lower level of the castle where he and Shiro would be housed. An entire floor all to themselves, but Keith would not be able to shake the feeling of being trapped. He stood before the locked bay door, fists clenched, steeling his nerves. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he glanced up at Kolivan.

"You _can_ rescue him. Your love will guide you through this trial."

The corner of Keith's mouth twitched in a vain attempt to smile reassuringly. 

"You will be monitored at all times." Allura spoke up suddenly, voice weak, but trying to be soothing. "If you ever need anything or feel unsafe, just press the button on your wrist communicator. Someone will always be there."

That was not as reassuring as it was meant to be, Keith thought. "Don't let the others see. Please. We all know what Shiro has been after. It's embarrassing enough knowing that someone will be watching, but--if it was one of them--"

"It won't be." Coran stepped forward, mouth tight beneath his mustache. "I will be the one watching, or one of Kolivan's medics. No one else will see, I promise."

At last, Keith felt a twinge of relief. At least he would save some of his dignity. 

=====

Walking willingly through the door was the single hardest task Keith could think of in recent years. He stood like stone, rooted to the ground in terror as the door closed behind him and sealed. There would be no opening it from their side. Unless and until Shiro's mind healed, he was trapped. 

He could do nothing about it now. His decision had been made and there was no going back, even if he had wanted to. He didn't, Keith told himself, forcing his feet to move. He wanted his mate. He wanted to be back in Shiro's arms, sharing a bed, sharing love. Knowing what he did now about the infuriating stench rolling off the man in putrid waves, he thought he could ignore the scent of Lotor and his aggression. If not, he had a salve that would plug up his sinuses and obliterate his sense of smell altogether. 

 

_Don't think about it_ , he commanded himself, moving swiftly through the halls towards the designated nesting room. Somewhere further down the way, he knew Shiro was penned, pacing his confines like a beast. Perhaps the man could sense him through their strained bond. Maybe the man could even smell him. Keith didn't know. He tried not to dwell on the possibilities as he emptied the contents of his bag, padding the large bed with his assortment of blankets and comfort items. 

He paused to press his nose into one of Shiro's favored shirts, clinging to the scent of happy, healthy alpha male. As soon as Shiro entered the nest, the scent would be lost to him. He tried to lock it away in his memory, to store it safely with the rest of his loving memories of his mate, before this horrid experience. 

"Come back to me." he whispered into the fabric, absently kissing the garment before meticulously tucking the shirt beside his pillow. 

He took a steadying breath. No more belaboring the moment. Shiro needed him. He lifted his hand, pressing the switch on the communicator.

"Okay, Coran. I'm ready; open the door. Let Shiro in."


End file.
